Frosted Secrets
by ReadWithYourEyesClosed
Summary: Jack has become an orphan after his family dies and is moved away. He is a loner until he is pared up with the guardians for a project. Human AU. WARNING! Character Death. ONESHOT!


Frosted Secrets: Chap 1

_**A/N Hey guys it's been a while and I've finally had a little while to just write, and there will probably be many grammar and spelling issues, Sorry Guys! (Human AU)**_

_**(Jacks P.O.V.)**_

I slowly walked towards the school. I sighed a deep loud sigh. My feet slapped the ground as I walked. As soon as I reached the tall stone building the bell rang. Late. Again. I walked even slower to my locker and grabbed my notebook a pencil and my social studies textbook. And I walked to my first hour class, Social Studies.

I went in while Mr. Manning was attendance. He gave me a dirty look and told me to take my seat. My seat was in the very back of the room. It stank of mold and dust, and some got up my nose. He then started his usual lecture. There were probably about twenty people in the classroom and it included Ana Ferraro, Nicholas Smith, Aster Bunnymund, Sandy Westerhouse, and Pitch Black.

I zoned out of his lecture about World War II and instead read a book. Books helped me relax and zone out of my regular, miserable life. I have no friends; nobody seems to think I'm there. A Loner. The bell rang, bringing me back to reality. I trudged out of the room and into my Reading class. I have Reading with all but Pitch. Everyone was in deep conversation until Mr. Moon stepped into the room. Nobody talked for 'bout 30 seconds, then the conversations started again.

He silently took attendance and stood up and told everyone to quiet down. When the roar silenced he started talking. "Ok everyone, as you know I said we were going to do a project sometime in the year? Yeah? Well it's time to get started," Many students groaned. "Don't worry it will be fun! Ok, the project this year will be for a group of you that I pick, to do a helpful deed to help the town or a nearby town, such as Burgess." My chest started to hurt and tears almost slid down my cheeks in memory.

_**~~ !Flashback! ~~**_

_I walked through the town of Burgess, Enjoying the view. My parents were home with Pippa and Jaime; they were so cute they were twins at 2 years of age. As soon as I walked onto my street I heard sirens blaring; a fire. I started to sprint as fast as I possibly could. Once I got to the source I saw the house; my house, up in flames. A firefighter was running towards an ambulance carrying the twins._

_They got the fire out within 5 minutes. I stood there thinking everything was ok; everyone got out and was ok. Until a firefighter with a sad expression marking his facial features came up to me. He bent down and gave me a hug and said two words that would change my life forever, "I'm Sorry". I broke down into tears after he left. After that moment I knew my life would never be the same after today….._

_**Back to reality**_

It pained me to even think about it. He started to read the names of into the groups. "Ana, North, Aster, Sandy, and Jack," I looked up to see if he was serious and he was. "Ok get into your groups and brainstorm!"

I walked over to their group at the table. "Hi Jack!" Ana said excitedly. Aster groaned, Sandy smiled, and North gave me a thumbs up.

"Hi I guess" I said. "What have you guys gotten in mind for the project?"

"We were going to see if you had any ideas, we've never done anything like it before," North said.

"Well the only idea I have is we could go to Burgess and go to the orphanage," I suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Screamed Ana, receiving many strange looks.

The bell rang nice and loud then. The rest of the day was just a blur; I don't even know what we did in science! But I trudged in the snow towards my house, the cold wind rushing past on my face.

_**Many weeks passed by and they have finished the project and they are all good friends**_

Seeing Pippa and Jaime was too much for me to bear, they didn't know me and they gave the others hugs; not me. I now walk to the lake in the middle of the woods. The lake was a calm place for me. I vent my anger here, all my emotion lives in these woods and near this lake.

It's crazy how just seeing your family can change so much in a person_.____They didn't even know that I'm family!_ I'm not supposed to see them, but I just did and….it hurts… so much. I didn't think it would but I had to. I just kept walking not even noticing I was walking acrossed a frozen lake. Tears were falling down my cheeks. _But who cares! _I then made the mistake of stamping my foot. The ice cracked and I fell in.

I felt the cold embrace me, cold and unforgiving. I was losing my breath fast and I needed to swim up. But I was too far deep. I gave up then. Dark spots invading my vision. The darkness took me away from reality.

_**(Jacks Ghost P.O.V.)**_

I floated up next to Ana. She was having a perfectly normal weekend until her phone vibrated. Then told her the news; they found my dead floating body at the lake. She dropped the phone and screamed. Her parents came into the room to see what had happened and she had told them what the officer had told her. It killed me to watch so I went to Sandy's house.

It was a very similar ordeal. The officer told him and he also dropped the phone, ran out the door with his keys and drove to the station. Same for North. But what really surprised me was that Aster took it the hardest of them all. He got the call from the officer and acted as if it didn't bother him. But as soon as the call ended he dropped onto his knees and wept into his hands.

The only people at my funeral were my foster parents, Ana, North, Aster, Sandy, their parents, and Mr. Moon. I knew not many people would show up, but this is actually more than I expected. Every year on December 16 they would all come and tell me what has happened over the year.

Until one day they never came, or the next year, or the next, until about 30 years later they all came back, they all had families and children. Most of the kids were 5 or younger but Aster had a son who was 14 years old and was named Jack. And Ana's daughter who was named Pruina meaning frost in Latin **(A/N I may have misspelled it but its close). **They asked why they were here and Asters response was, "Kids, in high school I had another good friend, we all did! His name was Jack Frost; he was a loner until we all became friends. But one day he went out into the woods to take a walk in the fresh air. But he walked over a hidden frozen lake and he fell in,

"We used to come here every year on this day but we all forgot I guess. But we decided to come back this year, to show you all. And that's also how you two got your names." He started to cry. But after that speech I made a cold wind blow them towards a clean place of snow. And I wrote,

"Thanks guys, I thought you all forgot about me, but 30 years comeon! I love you guys' soo much, and I love having you as friends. And great kids by the way, I'll always look after them."

After that they all started to cry, and I drifted off into the sky yelling "Whoops!" and loud laughs of joy as I flew around. I guess its how life works.

_**A/N ok you must tell me what you think. Im not a good writer and I know this isn't good. But you still must tell me ;P and I wrote this in like an hour so be nice please!**_

_**~SR~**_


End file.
